Hydraulic systems such as engines, pumps and compressors include fuel pumps and heat exchangers, and are used for consumer and commercial products, industrial processes, and systems for vehicles. One example of a fuel pump used in a turbine engine is a gerotor pump or gerotor-type pump. The system may contain fewer parts, including fewer seals often needing frequent replacement. Further, gerotor pumps have the ability to operate at high speeds, operate in either direction, and can be made to operate with one direction of flow with either rotation.
Gerotor pumps often include two rotating rotors, an outer rotor and an inner rotor. The outer rotor is disposed about and interengages with the inner rotor. These rotors often operate at high temperatures and pressures where structural integrity is an important factor.